


Trapped in the Closet

by Ceares



Category: Nip/Tuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some things can never be unseen. sometimes, that's not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is really more of an a/u take on the scene where Sean comes home and Christian hides Julia, than a full fledged fic.

  
Sean grimaced. "Fine, I'll wait."

Christian slid into the bed, draping the sheet over him and turning to face Sean. "This could take a while. I like a lot of foreplay." He glanced at the closet door. "Unless you'd like to help me?" If that didn't get rid of Sean, nothing would. He leaned back smugly, and almost swallowed his tongue when Sean eyed him thoughtfully for a moment then nodded.

"Okay."

He thought he heard a gasp, but it was drowned out by his own. "What!"

Sean shrugged. "Christian, we both know you don't suffer from a dearth of sexual partners, and we also both know you use sex as a substitute for dealing with your emotions. For you to ask me obviously means you need something from me. I'd do anything for you, you know that, so okay."

Sean was bluffing. Fucking with him. Christian knew that, and any other time--any time when he didn't have Sean's ex-wife in the closet--he would have called him on it. But right now, he really just needed to get him out of the room. Christian open his mouth to speak, but Sean slipped off his jacket and suddenly he was shockingly, embarrassingly, blindingly hard.

He thanked God he was covered up, even while his brain started to short circuit, because _what the fuck?_ He supposed that's what came from fucking your psychiatrist instead of listening to her and Sean certainly had a point about him using sex as a substitute and none of that was important because--holy shit! Sean was unbuttoning his shirt, and Christian actually squeaked.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "Wait! Sean what are you doing?"

Sean looked at him like he was crazy, which was not beyond the realm of possibility. "Getting undressed. Unless you'd prefer I didn't."

Christian nodded, clutching the sheets to his chest like a Victorian virgin. "Right, yes. Don't take off your clothes." He really, really needed time to _think._ Alone. He needed to get rid of Sean and Julia as soon as possible.

"Okay." He left the shirt partially unbuttoned and instead popped the buttons on his sleeves, rolling them up, while Christian watched dry-mouthed.

"Stop saying that!"

Sean frowned. "Christian? Are you okay?" Then he sat down on the bed, and he was touching Christian with those brilliant, beautiful hands, and he forgot about Julia, and everything else, completely.

 

**********

 

In the closet, Julia had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she listened to what was going on in the bedroom. She had gasped when she heard Sean offer to help Christian, and she kept waiting for them to laugh it off, but instead, apparently Sean was getting undressed. Christian stopped that at least, but then came the groans and panting, and several avocations to God. Which, she could not believe that son of a bitch was doing Sean. In the same sheets he'd just fucked her no less. And _Sean_ , he'd just given in. No, hell, he'd volunteered.

She shook her head. What on earth had she been thinking? She should have known, should have seen this coming the last time, when Christian's first thought had been of Sean and not her. She'd been a fool--possibly for the last twenty years, and when she got out of here, she was going straight back to Olivia. Another groan came from the bedroom. She had to admit though, listening to them was kind of hot. She pushed the door open just enough to see the bed, and slid a hand between her legs with a shrug. If she was going to be stuck here, she might as well have one for the road. 


End file.
